The Sexy Easter Bunny
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Things aren't working out for Yuki and Shuichi. Deciding to do a short term sepertaion Shuichi gets a letter from Ryuichi asking him to visit for an American holiday Called Easter. Wanting to try it Shuichi goes, but what does the Easter Bunny bring him?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Yup I'm back ,but this time it's a Ryu/Shu Fic that I'm gifting to my GREAT FRIEND MIRARIKO. She asked me for this little number a while back and how could I resist. So here's my gift to you MIRARIKO, I hope you love it. ^.^

Disclaimer: nope I don't own anything but the Idea's I get for these plots.

Title: The Sexy Easter Bunny.

Shuichi sighed as he walked through the airport terminal in search of his pick up. He and Yuki hadn't been doing so well as of late and they both discussed a short term seperation. He was reluctant to agree, but as the romance novelist's Common law wife, Eiri had to ask permission to see other people. He had told his blond lover if he really needed too, he could sleep with another partner as long as it wasn't a man. Yuki of course as the player he is told him no problem and that he (Shuichi) could sleep with who ever he wanted he could care less. So here he was back in the airport in the NYC. He didn't plan on leaving the country for his time away from Yuki, but he got an exciting letter from Ryuichi in his messy handwritting telling him he should visit him in America and celebrate a holiday called 'Easter'. He had no idea what this celebration was about, bit it was popular and by thw way the older man had been talking about it it sounded fun.

" Hey ,Shuichi!" A voice yelled.

" Sakuma-san, where are you?" Shuichi yelled in return looking frantically around him to find the brunette vocalist.

" SHUICHI!" Ryuichi cheered again as he tackled the pinkette from behind. Sending them both to the polished marble floor.

" Hi Sakuma-san. how have you been?" Shuichi laughed as he faced his friend.

" Aww, Shu-chan. Call me Ryu-chan or even Ryuichi. Were friends aren't we." Ryuichi pouted as he looked to the younger boy.

" Of course we are, Ryuichi. I guess it's just a habit. Sorry."

" Okay, lets get some lunch and do some stuff before looking around the city. Kumagoro has been waiting in the car for a while so I bet he's hungry too."

Shuichi couldn't hepl but laugh as he was dragged by the hand out the double glass doors and hauled in to a black stretch limo.

" Wow Ryu-kun , is this really yours." The pinkette couldn'thelp but be impressed.

" Yeah, Rage gave it to me for Christmas."

" I remember Hiro telling me that it's a really big holiday that's celebrated here."

" It is, but so is Easter."

" What do you do to celebrate Easter?" Shuichi had to ask. The letter told him what it was about , but not how you went about it.

" We'll color the shells of boiled eggs before cracking them open and eatting them and then have a treasure egg hunt. Ooh, ooh and a giant bunny brings you a basket of candy!"

" Really!" Shuichi couldn't believe what he had been missing out on all these years.

" Yeah and if your really good , he'll give you an extra surprise."

" I've been really good." Shuichi cheered." When is the bunny supposed to come?"

" Tonight when we're asleep."

" I can't wait."

" We're here." The driver spoke through the intercom making both singers flinch in surprise.

" Where are we?" Shuichi asked as he climbed out of the car and stared at a sign that read, Shabu beef pot and grill.( AN:I really have one of these resturants in my city. It's only 15min from my house when I walk. XD) " What's this place?"

" Where we are eatting lunch. It's a japanese resturant that has close to the best thing besides home. You'll love it."

Shuichi couldn't disagree as he was rushed to an empty table for two and the savory smell of grilled beef bombarded his senses.

" It smells really good. What are we having?"

" Want to split a beef pot?"

" Yeah, sounds good." Not five minutes later a waiter came over to retrieve their order.

" What can I get you gentlemen today?"

" We'll have a beef pot."

" And for drinks?"

" Water's fine for me. What about you Ryu-chan?"

" I'll have water too, but can I have a lemon in mine?"

" No problem, your order will be brought over to you shortly." The man said before leaving them to entertain themselves.

" So...Tohma told me you and Yuki split up." Ryuichi said carefully.

Shuichi was taken by surprise at the comment and blushed in embarassment that Ryuichi had already found out.

" I guess, but it's only for a limited time...I hope."

" What happened?"

" I don't know. We just started getting irritated being around each other so much ,for so long I guess."

" I see. How's your music coming along?"

" Not bad. I really haven't been so needy of Yuki's approval so things have been running okay, But I feel like there's something missing.

" You'll figure out what it is."

" I hope so." Shuichi sighed being startled as a large pot of meat and veggies were placed in front of him along with his glass of water. Before he could even grab his own eatting utensils , a juicey piece of beef was hovering in front of his lips.

" Say ahh.." Ryuichi chuckled as the pink haired man across from him blushed profusely.

" Ah..." He couldn't help but let out a small moan as the flavors of the seasoned beef danced acrossed his tastebuds.

" Me next." Ryuichi pouted as he pouted to his empty mouth." Ah.."

Getting the hint, Shuichi used his chopsticks to pick up a tastey looking piece of meat and placed it carefully on to the older singers mouth.

" We're not doing anything wrong you know." The music god spoke leting his serious side out for the moment." Feeding each other doesn't mean your cheating, we're having lunch."

" No, I know. We agreed that while we are seperated we can see other people."

" Than stop looking like you just did something illegal."

" I'm sorry." Shuichi said feeling bad.

" Don't be. Lets finish lunch and go look around. then we can go back to my place and play videogames and draw sparkley pictures."

" Okay."

The two finished their shared lunch and left with smiles on their faces. They went souvenir shopping for the friends they left back in Japan and then sight seeing before heading over to Ryuichi's Penthouse. Once they got in, Ryuichi took Shuichi's belongings and put them in his room. Coming back out he had a big blank pad of paper and a hug box of crayons.

" Lets make something really sparkley, okay Shuichi." The bunny lover shouted as he sat next to his guest.

" Yeah! lets make it really shine."

They went to work drawing the most spectacular picture they ever drew of themselves on stage together singing with Kumagoro. Aradiant rainbow of colors blasted out from them in beautiful eye-catching disarray. He didn't know how long they had been drawing for or how close they were now leaning toward each other till Shuichi looked up to see darker violet eyes staring inches away from his own.

" Um, Ryu-chan.." He found himself cut off as their stomach's rumbled in protest.

" I 'm hungry. What about you?"

" Yeah, we haven't eatten since lunch."

A culinary genius he was not, Ryuichi picked up the phone to order something in.

" Do you want Chinese or Pizza?"

" Pizza sounds good."

" I want pepperoni, what do you like?"

" Pineapple." Shuichi answered after some quick thinking." Yea, I'm in the mood for Pineapple.

" Alright. Pizza time." Hitting the speed dial number on his phone he placed his order and hung up." We have thirty minutes. Lets play a videogame till he gets here."

" Sure, want to watch a movie when it gets here?"

" YAY! Dinner and a movie."

Deciding on a two player quest game, they battled evil trolls and angry bugs before the door sounded with a knock. Pausing the game ,Shuichi got up and answered the door telling his host it was his turn to treat as he payed for the food giving the guy a five dollar tip.

" Since you bought the pizza I'll get the plates and you can pick put the movie. K , Shu-chan."

As the other man disappeared throught the doorway in to the kitchen, Shuichi browsed through the large DVD collection until he found one he hadn't seen yet. Reading the back of the case he figured it couldn't be that scary if it was about a Leprechaun trying to get his gold back from a bunch of backwoods folk. Coming out with the paper dishware, Ryuichi had no idea what was coming as he saton the couch next to the pinkette helpping himself to a few slices of the pizza as the movie started. A quarter of the way in to the movie all thoughts of pizza were forgotten. Shuichi had unknowingly crawled into the older males lap cuddling closely to the slightly taller frame for protection as he watched the ghastly creature po-go a man to death singing a merry tune that clashed with the horrific scene. Just as freaked out, Ryuichi wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist pulling the warm body closer, subconsciously using it as a shield to stave off the frightening monster on the screen. By the end of the movie they had both agreed to never look for the end of the rainbow and only wear silver jewelary.

" I'm tired." Shuichi yawned as he stretched his stiff muscles.

" Me too." Ryuichi said before gogin over to collect his treasured bunny.

" Lets go to nite-nite Kumagoro."

"..."

" What! that's not fair. That wa a scary movie."

Shuichi looked confused as he watched the great Ryuichi Sakuma argue with a stuffed animal.

" No, Shu-chan and I just got scared."

"..."

" No, I like you and Shuichi."

"..."

" Only a little more, but that's because, well you know why."

He didn't know if he should be creeped out or amused that the grown man before him was actually now fighting with a stuffed rabbit. He went with amused because it was just too funny.

" Fine, I'll ask Shuichi then."

" What's wrong Ryuichi?"

" Kumagoro's mad at me for leaving him in the chair while we watched that creepy movie and now he won't cuddle with me tonight."

" He didn't look scared."

" I know, but he said I wasn't being fair so he's sleeping on the couch tonight. Please sleep with me Shu-chan. I don't want to be alone."

Thinking that he didn't want to sleep alone after that movie either, he just nodded his head and followed the excited singer in to his room. After they changed in to their pajama's they climbed in to the satin sheets. Once settled in ,Ryuichi took a remote from his bed side table and pressed a button that suddenly had his song 'Sleepless Beauty' quietly drifting around his room before switching off the lights and lettint the soft glow of the nightlite wash over them.

Shuichi liked the soft sound of music as he drifted to sleep , but found his eyes snap open as a warm body pressed up against his back a strong arm wrap around his waist pulling him in closer.

" Ryuichi. What are you doing?" Shuichi squeekedout as his heart began to race.

" Cuddling. Kumagoro is mad at me so I can't cuddle with him. It's okay I cuddle with you right?"

" Yeah. He really shouldn't be mad at you though. It was a really creepy movie."

" Thanks Shuichi. Lets go to sleep so the Easter Bunny will come."

" Night." Shuichi felt his eyes droop with the comforting embrace as the sandman dusted away his conscious thoughts.

Once he felt Shuichi's body relax in to full unconsciousness, Ryuichi slowly turned him over so that he could look at the sleeping boys face. He knew he sounded crazy and childish arguing with a stuffed animal, but that was one of the man weapons he had in getting the young vocalist to get closer to him. Since that kiss on the roof of XMR he had wanted to at least have one intimate encounter with the young male. When Tohma phoned him about Shuichi and blondie taking a break from their relationship he wasted no time in getting the pink haired boy to come over and visit him. Ryuichi's eyelids began to sag as he thought of the plans he had for tomorrow, but didn't allow sleep to take him till he placed a feather light kiss on the sleeping boys lips.

It was five thirty in the morning when he heard his phone ring. Waking, Shuichi looked over to see if it had awakened the man next to him sighing in relief when Ryuichi only turned to lay on his back.

" What's up Hiro?"

" You won't believe this Shuichi. You haven't even been gone for forty-eight hours and he already has some slutty chic at the apartment."

" He found a new toy already. that was fast." Shuichi almost felt like laughing.

" Your not upset?" Hiro sounded shocked.

" He already asked me if it was okay if he slept with other people."

" And you said yes. Are you crazy."

" I must be. call me if you see him with anyone, but women."

" If you say so Shuichi. Later."

" Later." Feeling down hearted that his lover actually wanted someones body besides his, Shuichi curled closer to the sleeping figure resting his head on the warm comforting chest as he let his mind sink back in to dreamland.

The next time Shuichi opened his eyes they almost popped out of his head. There at the foot of the bed stood a serious yet seductive Ryuichi in nothing but bunny ears and black string bikkini underwear that had a white fluffy tail pinned to it to match the ears. Around the older vocalist's throat was a black leather choker with a tag that read 'The Sexy Easter Bunny'. Hanging loosely from long tan fingers was a basket with the name Shuichi scripted across it.

" Happy Easter Shuichi." Ryuichi purred as he placed the candy filled basket on the floor to the side of the bed before crawling up so he hovered just above the body below him.

" What are you doing Ryuichi?"

" I got a call from Hiro saying that your Yuki has replaced your front door with a revolving one with the amount of women going in and out."

" I know. I told himit was okay as long as there wasn't any men."

" Well I think that's wrong. He gets to have all the fun and you have to sit back and watch."

" No. He said he I could sleep with anyone I wanted and he could care less."

That was exactly what Ryuichi wanted to hear. He bent down capturing the Pinkettes lips in a passionate kiss.

" Than for this hloiday. You are mine."

" Ryu-" Shuichi was cut off as the brunette once again claimed his lips with his own.

" I know your attracted to me Shu-chan. I can tell you I'm _very_ attracted to you." Anither kiss was stolen before continuing." To tell you the truth I was First attracted to your voice. For me your lyrics were like a sirens call, a call that once I heard I wanted to have it all to myself. then he got to you first. It was later that I realized how cute you were and that made me want you all the more." Watching as a pink blush colored Shuichi's cheeks, Ryuichi smirked diving down to capture plush pink. Going further he let his tongue slid between parted lips to taste the sweet heat with in the cavern. His tongue slowly worked at getting the other to respond as a partner in and exotic dance. Not able to hold back the welling emotions inside himself Shuichi moaned in to the liplock. Giving in ,he threw his hands around the others neck to pull the hot body of the music god closer. Some where in all their eratic makingout Shuichi had lost his clothes as did Ryuichi even though there wasn't much to begin with.

Gasps and moans escaped the pinkettes mouth as the brunette used tongue, teeth, and lips to coax pink bud like nipples to full arousal. Pinching and sucking till both nubs were rosey red. Goin down to lick and bite every inch of skin his mouth could reach drawing out moans ans small cries bringing his soon to be lover to a whole new edge of blissful ecstasy while he himself grew more aroused. Reaching his destination, he dragged his tongue up the ridged shaft sucking it in to his mouth tasting what he had long waited for.

The feeling of his sex being engulfed by that hot mouth had Shuichi arching off the bed and up fr further contact letting his fingers lace themselves in to the siken brown strands as a scream escaped his constricted throat.

" Ngh..Ryu- God!" Shuichi moan as skilled lips and tongue brought him closer to the edge. Not wanting to end the boys pleasure just yet, Ryuichi released the throbbing length with a pop. Feeling guilty as Shuichi's cry of disappointment reached his ears he once again bit, sucked and licked his way up across sensatized flesh until he reached the perfect column of the violet eyed boys neck where his mouth latched on. Nipping and sucking till the skin darkened from the teasing abuse, fingers pinching and stroking the neglected pert nipples once again. Needing more he grinded down so that they could both enjoy the explicit pleasure of heated friction on their straining cocks till grinding was nolonger enough to satisfy. Ryuichi pulled back to look in to lusty glazed eyes.

" I want to be inside you Shuichi. I want to know your desire for me."

" Please." Shuichi knew his brain was pretty fogged at the moment, but it cleared as the CD player switched the CD and the words to his favorite song '**Predilections**' by **_Nittle Grasper _**soaked in to his thoughts only to have them blown away as a well lube coated shaft slammed in to his enterance making him cry out from the contact.

" Yes. Oh God. Yes!" Shuichi couldn't stop his head from thrashing side to side as his body jolted in satisfied fullness. Moaning as the length exited almost fully out of him then slamming back home glancing across his prostate.

Some where in the back of his mind, Shuichi thought that this was nothing like the times he and Yuki had done it. With the blond it had always been too overwhelming like he couldn't keep up, but with Ryuichi. He felt like they were at a similar pace. That even though all the sensations were overwhelming his senses the brunette was staying at a pace where they could reach what they wanted together.

Feeling himself almost at the edge. Ryuichi rolled over so that he ws flat on his back while Shuichi sat astride him giving his young lover a chance to ride them both to their end at his own pace. Losing a bit of his rhythm, Shuichi looked to the man beneath him in bewilderment. Yuki had never let him top. Not even like he was now so how was he supposed to go about doing this. Seeing the scared, confuses look in Shuichi's eyes,Ryuichi brought his hands up from the small hips he was grasping and took the shaking hands on his chest intertwining their fingers bringing locked hands up resting them just above his head so that Shuichi was now stretched out on top of him chest to chest. Kiss swollen lips hovered inches above his own; Ryuichi couldn't last against the temptation for long before capturing Shuichi's lips back in to a mind blowing liplock. Bending his knees, the brunette began once again setting a shared pace releasing the smaller hands from their intimate hold to wrap his arms around his pinkettes waist Shuichi's fingers once again tangled in to silken, now sweat dampened locks ramming down as his partner slammed up. The two took turns swallowing each others cries of pleasure as tongues restlessly danced around one another the delicious caresses becoming to much for the younger man as he released his almost plainful pleasure between their pressed bodies. Shivering as his muscles contracted around the long length buried deep with in him a soft whimper bubbled from his throat at the first rush of hot seed splashed further in to him. Hiding his face, Shuichi continued to rock up and down on the still orgasming shaft, helping the brunette milk every last drop before letting his body go lax his face still buried in the crook of Ryuichi's neck, his heart slowly beating back to it's normal pace. Joining his lover in a low groan as the now limp member slipped from the heated embrace of his hole before letting exhaustion drag him in to quite darkness.

Ryuichi let out an exhausted chuckle as he listened to his Shuichi fall in to a deep sated slumber. Yup. Easter was now his most favorite American holiday. All thanks to the Easter Bunny.

AN: I hope you love what I wrote for you. I came out so freakin long to lol. XD tell me what you think.


	2. alert

In a short while I will be back to updating this fanfiction. I have been away since my father was sick had had passed away as of july 17 2013 he was only 54 so it was a real blow to my family and me which isn't much now but never the less I'm gonna try to get out of this depressive funk I'm still an and update. Even though I have been away for sometime I have written chapters for some of the fics I have posted so please bare with me as I also now work. Thank you all to have stuck loyaly to this fic. The next time I post this will be gone and a chapter will replace this.

Sincerely yours, AnimePunk314


End file.
